


A Second Chance

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: A visit to Wildemount proves rather exciting for the Lord and Lady de Rolo, the appearance of a troubled youth sparking some excitement into their diplomatic affairs. The quest to help this boy proves a greater challenge than originally intended, but Vex'ahlia never backs down from a challenge.///A (partial) VM/M9 crossover!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for checking out my little piece here. Excited to get this work underway and unfold this strange story I've come up with. Two things I would like to note about this: 1) I plan on updating every Thursday (unless otherwise specified, probably on my blog) and y'all are free to yell at me if you see me slacking and 2) I'm only partway through Vox Machina at the moment (just about the halfway mark right now), so I apologize if certain things aren't entirely canon compliant, but then again, this is also an AU. Hope y'all enjoy it!

The Lord and Lady of Whitestone found themselves in a place very far from home, but not completely foreign to them. Over the years, the de Rolos had traveled back and forth from their home to Wildemount for a number of different reasons, both diplomatic and personal. This time around, the visit was a mix of the two, both conferring with the local dignitaries about intercontinental relations, as well as enjoying the folksy warmth that came with a small town harvest festival. 

The pair had made their way to Blumenthal, a small farming town just outside of the capital, where most of their business was taking place. It was their fourth day in Wildemount and the first time they had been able to escape the likes of rulers like Mr. Thinks-He-Knows-Everything and Ms. Everything's-Under-Control. The types that governed big cities like Rexxentrum were all the same, power hungry and almost certainly unbearable. Vex’ahlia had learned how to play nice for the sake of keeping peace, but that did not leave her tongue from saying what it truly felt. 

To get some respite from these strong personalities was a sigh of relief for the couple, who had made it a custom to visit the smaller towns during their political travels to get a more authentic feel for the land. This was their second visit to Blumenthal, the first almost exactly one year ago, again at the time of the Harvest Festival. Unfortunately, at the time, Vex’ahlia had been heavily pregnant with the twins and some minor complications sent the expectant couple home early. This had been their first big trip since the twins’s birth and it felt only right to finish the activities that had set their eyes on the year prior. 

Harvest festivals in towns like Blumenthal were a sight to behold. Normally a quiet town focused on crop productions, it had turned lively and joyous at this cooling time of year. It reminded Percy somewhat of home, when the common folk of Whitestone would celebrate their own festivals, not too different from the one he stood in now. Of course, he knew it would be different here, he could not hide the stench of his dignified blood here, but that did not stop him from trying to just enjoy himself. 

As Vex made her way around the open market, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Carefully, she peered over her shoulder before relaxing into a smile as she beheld the sight of her grinning husband with two candied apples. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type to like fair food,” Vex’ahlia smirked as she took the treat from Percy. 

“I was a child once,” Percy replied matter-of-factly as he took a bite of his apple, “I’m allowed to indulge from time to time, aren’t I?” 

Vex smiled as she took Percy’s free hand, leaning into him heavily as they began to slowly walk together through the town. There were dozens of stands set up by the local folk, selling food, wears, knick knacks and all different sorts of goodies. There was a general air of calm and pleasantness that Percy and Vex had not felt in some time. It was nice to get away from all the spurious and arrogant nobility and just be around the people who made the land what it truly is.

As the pair continued the leisurely stroll, a particular stand selling handmade toys caught Vex’s eye, pulling her husband towards it without warning. Upon approaching the stand, Vex let out a gasp of excitement, turning to Percy as she held a small brown bear toy in her hands. The toy was rather finely made, stuffed well and made of a very soft, gentle fabric. It was stitched together perfectly with a somewhat shiny silver thread, the eyes intricately sewn in the same fiber. Vex’s eyes twinkled as she rubbed the soft fur between her thumb and pointer finger, “Oh, Lainey would love this, it looks just like Trinket!” The tag wrapped around its leg listed it to be five silver pieces, but Vex knew beautiful work when she saw it. Usually the type to haggle for a deal, Vex instead decided to more than fairly compensate the artist for their wonderful craftsmanship. She turned to the merchant, a young girl, maybe twenty years old, and placed 2 gold in her hand, reveling in the shock in the girl’s eyes as she trotted off. 

“Uh uh, thank you, Miss!” Vex heard the girl call from a ways off as she joined up with Percy, who had made his way to marksmanship game. Vex studied the small toy in her hands as she heard the game keeper grumble at her husband. After a moment, her eyes wandered upward, looking over the crowd, until her eyes caught on a sight. 

“Darling.”

Percy looked up from the game. Vex was looking off into the distance, her eyes clearly honed in on a target.

“Look.”

Percy stepped to her side, following her line of sight. In the small crowd of the market, Vex’s eyes trained in on a young man, no older than eighteen. This boy stood out against the more meager stock in the crowd, dressed finely in a brilliant crimson tunic, trimmed and detailed in gold. He held himself with a certain authority one would not usually expect from someone of his age, but the pair, especially Percy, would be hypocritical to judge. 

They were not the only ones who had noticed him, most gawking at his ostentatious garb in the same way they had leered at the Lord and Lady, but this was not what the de Rolos had noticed. Despite the squared shoulders and confident stride, there was an air of nervousness about the boy. As his back turned to them, Vex and Percy could see the wringing hands that he held behind himself, ever so often tugging and scratching at his sleeve, but that was not all. 

While most might have mistook the look on his face as contemplative, Percy knew better, he knew that face too well. The young man was lost in thought, but not of the perhaps flippant problems of whatever boys his age worried about, no, this was something deeper. Both Vex and Percy were all too curious to know what this something was. 

The husband and wife locked eyes, nodding ever slightly to the other, before turning off and striding towards the young man, Vex placing the bear away securely in her bag as she walked. The pair stopped just before him, Percy playing the moment cool by engaging with the clerk at the stand he stood beside. Vex, however, decided on a more direct approach.

“Looking for a lady friend? Or a gentleman friend?” Her voice was clear and strong as she looked up at the surprised boy. His bright blue eyes were wide, not scared, but startled by her approach. After a moment, his eyes moved back to the necklace he had been studying, his hand hovering just above it.

“Nein,” he responded, barely dusting the chain with his fingers, his eyes never leaving it, “It is for my mother.” The necklace was made of a dainty gold chain and set with a large, fiery crimson pendant at its end, the gem swirled with other colors intensifying the red stone’s hue. The boy cocked his head as he examined it, a peculiar look of curiosity mixed with melancholy wiped across his face. 

“Oh,” Vex turned her eyes down to the display, “That’s quite a gift. Is it for her birthday?”

“Ach, no…” the boy turned to look up at the woman speaking to him, but she had already turned away from him and was now looking up at the older merchant.

Vex dropped some of the stiffness in her body, almost leaning into the boy beside her. “Excuse me, could you tell me how much this necklace is?”

The old woman who ran the stand eyed Vex for a moment before hobbling over to the front. The woman leaned over the display, fixing her small glasses to get a better look. “That piece there would run about 15 gold.” Vex’s eyes immediately darted to the boy, who visibly retracted upon hearing the price.

“Could we do 10 gold? It’s a gift for his _special_ friend and he’s been saving for it for a while,” she turned to the boy, nudging him slightly, “Right, goose?” 

The boy blushed at the sudden familiarity that this strange woman had adopted, but still understood to play along. “Um, yeah. I mean, I only have about 7 gold on me at the moment…”

“I’ll throw in the other 3, it’s no big deal,” Vex interjected without a second thought. 

The merchant looked pensive for a moment, eyeing Vex'ahlia and the boy as she considered the offer. “Deal.”

“You heard the lady,” Vex nudged the boy as she reached into her coin purse, snatching the gold and jeweled chain moments after. Peering off to the side, Vex caught a glimpse of Percy, who, although busying himself a few stands over, had seen the whole transaction. He eyed her curiously, but trusted that she knew what she was doing.

With the sale complete, Vex pulled the boy aside, handing him the necklace.

“I-I do not know what to say,” the boy stuttered, looking down at the beautiful piece in his hands. 

“Thank you would be a start.”

“Ah, yes, thank you, Miss…”

“Vex'ahlia, and it was my pleasure, young man,” Vex flashed him a smirk as she patted his cheek, “I’m sure your mother will love it. What a good son you are to think of her in such a way.”

The chain dropped to the ground with a slight rattle as Vex finished speaking. The boy stood still, still staring at his hands as if the necklace was still in them. Vex looked up at Percy with a flash of worry before turning back to the boy. Ducking down to get a better look at his face, Vex could see beyond a stony mask that he was trying to put up. 

“If something is wrong, you’re allowed to show it,” Vex told the boy in a soft voice, her motherly instinct kicking in, “You don’t have to hide your emotions. I don’t know what is going on in your head right now, but it’s not going to help you to hide it.”

The boy let out a shuddered breath through his nose, bending down and scooping up the necklace, never meeting Vex’ahlia’s gaze. 

“Thank you again, Miss Vex’ahlia,” the boy began, his voice stony, “But I really must be off.”

Without saying another word, the boy quickly turned on his heels and headed off in the opposite direction, his eyes never leaving the chain in his hands. 

Vex was left dumbstruck as the young man bounded off, set off by gods knows what. Percy soon rejoined his wife, just as confused by what had just transpired. 

“I don’t like this one bit,” Vex said to her husband, her eyes not leaving the direction the boy had run off in.

“I will have to agree with you there,” Percy replied with a sigh.

“We need to find him.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would probably try to stick to a Thursday posting schedule, well, this chapter came to me quite easily and I was too excited to wait to post it! Pray to whatever Writers Patrons that are out there that the rest of this story will come out this easily lol. Enjoy reading!

As the day slowly transitioned to night, the de Rolos got themselves comfy at a local inn. It was not one of the most luxurious places they had ever stayed, but it would certainly do and they would not complain. 

Having stripped off his long blue coat and gotten more comfortable, Percy splayed himself out across the bed as Vex paced around the room. Without sitting up, he spoke to her. “Darling, please come lay down, there’s nothing we can do right now. We have to wait until at least morning.”

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes, Percy,” Vex stressed as she continued to nervously walk about, “If you saw the look that this poor boy had in his eyes, you wouldn’t be so calm now.” Vex let out a deep sigh as she plopped down suddenly on the bed, causing her husband to jump slightly. Percy lifted just his head to look up at her, seeing a look of worry on her face as she sat in profile. “He looked so…” she paused, the sullen look setting deeper in her face, “distraught.” She turned to face Percy, who had shifted to half sit up, “You wouldn’t be so quiet.”

Percy sighed heavily as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, the world around him blurry without his glasses on, “I understand, darling, I truly do, but there isn’t much investigating we can do while everyone’s asleep. I promise you, first thing tomorrow, we will start looking into it, but for now, we must try to sleep.” Percy groaned as he sat up fully, placing a gentle kiss on his wife’s neck. He sighed, bemoaned at the tenseness he could still feel in her muscles. 

Vex’ahlia reluctantly agreed with her husband, the pair then continuing to undress and ready themselves for the night. As the two of them turned in for the night, Percy turned to his wife and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, resting a hand on her cheek as he looked fondly into her deep brown eyes. “I adore your heart. Caring so much to help out this young boy you barely know. Just...” he paused in thought for a moment, kissing the side of Vex’s hand as she raised it to his cheek, “please don’t let him break that beautiful heart.” 

Vex knew her husband was right, it was not smart to get this emotionally involved in problem that was very much none of her business. But there was something about this boy, something in his eyes that told her he needed help. She couldn’t just ignore this feeling. 

As the night drew further on, Vex lay restless in her bed, trying, and failing, to calm the whirlwind of thoughts that raced through her mind. She had so many questions and so few avenues in this foreign land to look for answers. It’s not as if she could go to these high dignitaries she had been meeting with to ask about some strange, sad boy. No, she’d be laughed at, not that that was of much of a hindrance to her stubborn spirit. The problem was that it would waste her time and get her nowhere. She had to get creative.

Somewhere around two or three hours after Percy had fallen asleep beside her, Vex stood from their bed, going towards a closet to retrieve their special pack. From the darkened closet, she produced a brown, unassuming looking burlap bag, which held so many goodies inside. Dragging the bag out towards a nearby dresser, Vex hoisted up the nearly weightless bag filled with many wondrous items from a certain glorious friend. When Percy and Vex began making these diplomatic trips, Gilmore stocked the couple up with any number of odds and ends to protect them from the evils that are politicians. However, the item that Vex was in search of was from another magical friend of hers.

After a moment, Vex pulled a small, palm sized grey stone from her bag of holding, an open mouthed face carved into it. After nervously rubbing it between her hands, Vex brought the stone to her lips and began to speak. “Allura,” she began, her tone serious, but voice soft so as not to wake Percy, “I apologize for calling so early, it’s the middle of the night here in Wildemount, but I need some help with a bit of a weird problem. It’d be really appreciated if you could help.”

Vex gripped the stone tight between her tense fingers, praying Allura would answer. After a couple of nerve wrecking minutes, the stone crackled with life. 

“Weird problems are my specialty, how may I help you, Vex?” 

At the sound of the other woman’s voice, Vex hummed gleefully, careful not to let her giddiness wake the sleeping man in the room. Cupping her mouth to the stone, Vex replied in a whisper, “I need to know if you have any friends in the area of Rexxentrum, or Blumenthal to be more specific, who are both trustworthy and know people. I’m trying to find someone, or at least get a lead on them.” 

“Who are you trying to find?” Allura asked, her voice tinged with worry, “Did someone hurt you or Percy?”

“Oh, no no! Nothing of the sort,” Vex replied quickly, “It’s just, Percy and I were in Blumenthal today, at the harvest festival, and there was this young boy who piqued my interest, but not for good reasons, unfortunately. I think the boy is in trouble, Allura. I can’t explain how I know it, but I just do. Call it a mother’s intuition.” 

Allura hummed thoughtfully over the stone, “Was he just a peasant boy? I’m afraid I don’t really know much from Blumenthal and I don’t believe I know anyone else who would.”

“I don’t think he was just a farmer’s son, he stood out,” Vex’ahlia explained, “He was wearing this crimson tunic, it was beautiful and looked very finely made. He also held himself as if he was rather important. Perhaps he’s a child of nobility or rank?”

“Crimson tunic you say? It didn’t happen to also have gold trimming on it, did it?”

“Yes... it did,” Vex answered slowly, curious as to how Allura would know that. Then again, Allura was a woman with a plethora of knowledge available to her, this small detail should not be all that surprising. Still, Vex asked, “How did you know that?”

“Well, I have some good news and some bad news for you,” the other woman continued, her voice now somewhat stony, “The good news is, I might know where you can find this boy. The bad news is that if this boy is in trouble, it is probably serious.”

“Tell me everything you know.” 

Over the course of the next hour, Allura told Vex all she thought to be important about the Soltryce Academy, a prominent school for young mages that Allura believed the boy to be a student of based on the uniform he was wearing. Allura talked of the powerful people who ran the Academy, some of whom she knew very well, most of whom she wished she didn’t. As Vex learned more and more about the type of place this Academy was, the more she feared for the boy’s safety.

“Do you think there’s any way I’d be able to get information about the boy without arousing any suspicion?” Vex felt genuinely on edge now. Whereas she had once just thought that perhaps he was in a bad situation with some of the locals, she now was catastrophizing at the possibility of him being the target of some ancient mage.

“I can’t imagine it would be easy,” Allura answered thoughtfully, her mind racing trying parse out any small lead, “You and Percy have no business being at the Academy, there’s no jurisdiction for your diplomatic powers there.” 

“Perhaps we could ask for a tour? This place seems to be well known, I can’t imagine that question being too far fetched.” 

A discontented chuff played over Vex’s stone, “I don’t know. It seems too risky. If they suspect even the slightest bit of espionage against them, there’s no doubt they’d double down on whatever it is they’re hiding.” Allura paused, the line seemingly going dead as she stopped talking for a moment too long for Vex’s liking.

“Allura? Allura? Are you still there?” Vex’s voice was now no longer whispered, she didn’t care if she woke Percy at this point.

“They might not even be hiding anything.”

“What?”

“Vex’ahlia,” the name came out in a tired groan, “You know nothing of what this boy’s problems are. He very well could just be some angsty teenager. You’re suggesting using subterfuge to investigate an Academy filled with dozens upon dozens of highly skilled magic users based simply on a gut feeling.” Allura paused, letting out a deep sigh, “Listen, I trust you, I know your gut is not often wrong, but this is a big risk for something you essentially have no idea what you’re getting into.” 

“I just need information, Allura,” Vex nearly begged of the other woman.

“Vex?”

At the sound of the other voice, Vex violently flipped around, slamming the sending stone down on the dressed behind her.

“Vex, what are you doing up?” Percy asked sleepily, sitting up and squinting almost comically, blind from the darkness and his lack of glasses, “Did I hear you say ‘Allura’?”

“Oh oh, no! Nothing of the sort, darling,” Vex tried to placate the moment, making her voice as steady as she could after her small outburst, “You must have dreamed that. Just go back to sleep, I’ll be coming back to bed in a moment.” 

“Bull shit.” Percy’s voice was clear and loud despite the sleep that still held his mind. 

Vex was shaken by her husband’s sudden authority in the moment, not moving a muscle as he stood from the bed and approached her, looking ragged in his night clothes. 

“Give me the stone,” Percy said flatly, holding out his hand, “And do not play dumb with me, Vex’ahlia.”

“Oooh, full name,” she remarked, feeling catty at her snippy husband, “Well, here you go.” Simply, Vex’ahlia placed the stone in Percy’s hand without a tut, the item no longer relaying any messages as he took it. Vex smirked almost cunningly at her husband, “It’s only attuned to me and Allura, darling. It’s not going to work for you.”

Percy stepped back from his wife, “Gods dammit, Vex’ahlia!”

Vex was suddenly taken back by Percy’s shout, having thought this little tete-a-tete was simply playful.

Squeezing the stone in a white knuckled hand for a moment, Percy placed the item down and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, dropping his tired head into his hands. 

Percy groaned loudly as he lifted his head to speak, “Why can’t you understand I’m trying to help you?” He shook his head, looking about the room, taking a long time before meeting a disturbed Vex’s gaze, “Darling, we’re a team. We do this together. I get that we’ll never have the same dynamic as you and... “ he paused, frustrated, knowing he didn’t have to continue the thought for her to understand, “But we are a team, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer.”

A heavy silence hung in the room as Percy finished speaking. The silence was soon filled by the intermingling of his almost panted breaths with her tiny gasps, leaving an uneasy air between them. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be.”

Vex slowly traipsed toward Percy, gingerly setting herself beside him on the bed. She rested a tired head against his shoulder, the pair remaining quiet for another few minutes.

“I will call Allura back in the morning,” she began softly, testing the still slightly tense atmosphere, “But I want you there when I talk to her.”

“That sounds like a plan.” 

It was another few minutes before the pair slowly crawled back up to the top of the bed, this time with Vex nestling herself into Percy’s arms, her head pressed deep into his chest.

“I love you, Percival.”

“I love you too, Vex’ahlia.”

Vex soon fell asleep hugged into Percy’s chest, but the Lord de Rolo was now the one who found himself at a loss for sleep. He loved her dearly, he truly did. He just hoped he could protect her and that beautiful heart of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @Lesbeauan


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Got super sick last week and it made it hell to try and focus on writing. Anyway, to make up for it, this chapter is double the length of the first two! Hope y'all enjoy it <3

As the midmorning approached, Percy and Vex found themselves slowly raising, their bodies having opted to let the pair rest later than normal after the fitful night. Upon coming to consciousness, Vex was pleased to find that she was still wrapped in her husband's arms, snuggling deeper into the safety of his chest. 

At the sound of his awakening groans, Vex looked up, pushing against his grip to reach and gently kiss the underside of his stubbly chin. 

"Good morning, darling," Vex creaked, her voice still tinged by sleep. 

Percy hummed in acknowledgement, not yet awake enough for words. 

“It looks like we might have slept in a little,” she continued, peering over Percy’s shoulder to look out the window, bright with light from the almost midday sun, “We probably missed breakfast here. Why don’t you relax and I’ll go grab us some food?”

"That sounds lovely," Percy's husky voice responded, just barely above a whisper. 

"You're going to have to let me go then, Percy," Vex snorted, stuck in her husband's weirdly tight grip. 

His response came in a long winded groan and accepting of the fact he could no longer snuggle her. As Vex rolled off, her spot in his arms was quickly replaced by that of a well fluffed pillow. She laughed to herself, shaking her head as she arose and began to get herself ready.

Deciding that she did not want to look all ambassadorial while just going out for food, Vex dressed herself in a manner aiming more for comfort than style. She pulled on a simple light brown fleece, to combat the steadily chilling air, a matching scarf to wrap her head, comfortable pants and her normal boots, which had seen better days but still felt like a dream. 

Leaving the inn, Vex wandered the somewhat dead streets of Blumenthal, only livened by the various merchants and keeps readying their stands for the following day of activity. It was not long before she found a cozy little hovel that sold the most wondrous smelling goods. Following her nose inside, Vex eyed the many goodies that the young looking Elven man had in his display. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” The man’s faint accent was soft in Vex’ahlia’s ears, although still somewhat foreign, she had become accustomed to hearing it in these parts. 

“I _should_ be getting some breakfast foods,” Vex explained, “But it is getting later, so maybe I can be a little naughty and get a few treats as well.”

The man chuckled, his sharp, angular face fell surprisingly soft. “It’s not naughty, you’re feeding your belly with warm, homemade goods. But, if you are interested as well,” he paused, gesturing to the door behind him, “We do have a full kitchen here, as well. I can whip you up a full, well rounded… brunch.” 

“That sounds lovely, my dear,” Vex purred, her stomach beginning to grumble at the smell of the shop, “Your finest brunch foods and pastries for two, please.” 

It wasn’t long before Vex’s arms were piled high with the best smelling treats in the shop, as well as two strong smelling coffees. She tipped the kindly cook who prepared them with haste for her in a more than generous manner, the look on his face as she did so was something should never tire of. Breakfast in hand, she made her way back to the inn.

Upon approaching her room, Vex pressed inside, using her back to open the door. As she turned around, expecting to see a still sleeping Percy, Vex was surprised to find her husband wide awake, half undressed in just sleep bottoms. Instinctively, Percy rushed to cover his torso, despite being faced away from the door, but quickly relaxed at the sound of a familiar chuckle. 

Vex placed all the treats down, proceeding to then come up behind her husband. Standing on her tiptoes, Vex wrapped her arms around Percy, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Hello, handsome, you’re looking ravishing this morning,” she paused, laying a gentle kiss between his shoulder and neck, “Here I was thinking the pastries were going to be my snack.”

Even coming from Vex, Percy would never get used to this sort of attention, blushing at the sweet comments. “I look like a wreck,” he started with a chuckle, “But thank you, darling. Although, I might skip on the sweets this morning,” he paused, prodding at the soft skin on his stomach. 

“Oh please,” Vex interjected before he could continue, coming around to the front of him, “You are perfect the way you are, Percival.” Vex inched closer to Percy, their bodies soon pressing, her chin in his chest as she stared up at him, “Every last inch of you.” 

He smiled warmly, craning his neck down to meet Vex’s lips in a simple, still somewhat sleepy, kiss. Pulling away from their little embrace, Percy spoke as he went to retrieve his glasses, “I may not be as lithe as I once was, but I presume that’s just one of the many perks of getting older.” 

“Please, Percy,” Vex rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed a coffee, “You’re only 30, you’re not quite ancient yet.” 

“With the amount of shit I’ve seen in my life, I certainly feel it,” Percy tutted, stretching his body out and feeling pops and crackles in several joints, “and so does my body, apparently.” 

“I must admit, I'm surprised to see you up,” Vex began as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching Percy ready himself for the day, “I know how you enjoy your sleep.”

“Yes, but I made a promise to you last night,” he replied, pulling on his trousers, “and I don’t intend to break it.”

“How chivalrous,” Vex smiled meekly as she sipped her coffee, thinking back to her embarrassing behavior earlier. Leaning back against the bed, one arm supporting her weight, Vex shook off the quarrel of the night and turned her tone serious. “I should probably fill you in on what Allura told me so you’re ready for when I call her back. She informed me of this school, the Soltryce Academy, that she believes the boy is a student of, she believes his tunic is their uniform. This is no ordinary school. It’s a school for mages, and usually only reserved for the children of the elite, but tell me this, did that boy look like a child of nobility or something of the sort to you?”

Percy thought back to the day prior as he buttoned up his shirt, “Hmm, not necessarily, no. He did walk like a lot of the pompous jerks I’ve met in my time, but it felt very show-y, not genuine.” 

“There’s also his accent,” Vex supplied, “I don’t know if you heard him speak, but he had the accent of this area. Not many nobles are living in a village like Blumenthal.”

“Maybe he’s there on a scholarship?” Percy proposed, quirking an eyebrow as he fixed his collar, “We might have a very intelligent boy on our hands.” 

“Oh what a joy it is to deal with those,” Vex replied snarkily, “But that might be to our benefit. If he’s smart, he might be able to help us in solving whatever problem this is.”

“Yes, but it also might mean he’s arrogant,” Percy continued, “which might make him resistant to accepting our help.”

Setting aside her coffee, Vex stood and came up behind Percy, meeting his eyes in the reflection of the tall mirror he stood in front of in the corner of the room. “We first need to figure out what the problem is. Allura might be right,” she paused to sigh, “we might be meddling in something that really could be nothing.”

“If it is truly nothing, all we’ve lost is time,” Percy rebutted, “but if this boy is in trouble, then we’d regret not acting.” 

Vex’ahlia cocked a pleasantly surprised eyebrow, “And when did you get so wise?”

“Must come with my old age,” Percy chuckled. 

As Vex opened her mouth to speak once more, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Turning to meet her gaze, Percy locked eyes with Vex, the pair weary as they were expecting no visitors. 

Wordlessly, the two moved apart, Vex going for the door and Percy going for the bag of holding that stored one of his smaller weapons. As Vex reached the door, leaning heavily against the wood, she eyed her husband. The pair shared a moment of tense eye contact before it was broken by another rapping knock. 

"Who is it?" Vex asked tentatively, masking her voice with a faux-huskiness. 

"Vex'ahlia, please let me in," a familiar voice responded.

“Oh,” Vex squeaked, opening the door to find Allura standing in the inn’s halls, “Allura! What are you doing here? Percy and I were just about to call you back.” 

Vex stepped aside to let Allura in, Percy moving away from the bag of holding as she entered, “After you disappeared this morning, I really got to thinking about what we had discussed and well, I got us an in at the Academy.” 

Still stood in the doorway, Vex’s eyes turned wide, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning against it heavily, “What? I mean, that’s amazing, Allura! How did you do that?”

“I have a contact within the Academy, Lady Vess DeRogna. She contacted the council of the Arcana Pansophical during the Vorugal attack on Draconia, asking for any information to keep the Empire safe,” Allura explained, “While I have not had much contact with her since, we did form somewhat of an allyship through our correspondence. However, she is, by no means, trustworthy. I have not conversed with her enough to get a true read of her intentions, but she is the only person I could think that would be able to get us into Soltryce.”

“Would she have any reason to think us deceitful?” Percy asked, his brow knitted in a worried manner, “I can’t imagine we’re just going to barge in there telling her we’re looking for a lost little boy.”

“No, we are not, but so long as we keep our stories straight, I can’t imagine we’d be in too much trouble. I must note that although a powerful mage, she is a historian by trade. While many a wizard spend their days with their noses in books, she would especially so, and her type tend not to be the greatest read of people. That does not, however, mean we should let our collective guard down. I could very well be wrong about her and we need to be prepared for any possibility.”

“I imagine you have a story in mind for us to tell her?” Vex asked, very well knowing the answer.

“Yes, when I spoke to her this morning, I told her that I was in search of an apprentice and that I had heard highly of the students at her Academy. I asked that myself, along with my two compatriots, be given a tour of the Academy to get a feel for the life, and that we may interview some students to see if I can find the perfect match. She, at first, was hesitant, not enjoying the idea of Tal’Dorei taking one of Wildemount’s upcoming elite, but I informed her that such an exchange would be of aide to both kingdoms, making this student’s magic more well rounded for when they return to the Empire.”

Vex shot a half smile at Allura, nodding gently, “You never cease to amaze me, Allura. You truly are a wonder.” 

“You may want to save those sentiments until we actually go through with this,” Allura admitted, her affect turning nervous, “I can show her all the confidence and bravado that is necessary, but I must admit, I am worried about this plan.” 

“And that is why I appreciate you,” Vex added as she crossed over to Allura, placing her hands on the other woman’s shoulders to ground her, “You’re still going through with this despite your worries. We may very well be interfering with nonsense, and yet, here you are.” Vex smiled warmly as she released Allura’s shoulder and shifted into a tight hug.

“Don’t remind me,” Allura muttered with a nervous chuckle. As the pair of women released their embrace, Allura straightened herself out and continued, “I’m always happy to help my dear friends, but I do truly hope we are actually doing good work here.”

“As do I, my friend,” Vex replied, sighing as she thought of the possible grim prospect of the day ahead.

“Me too,” Percy added as he joined the two women.

“The Academy is about a half hour walk from here, so we should leave here soon, as I told her to expect us just after midday,” Allura explained, “Are you two confident in what we are about to do?”

The couple turned and locked eyes with one another for a moment, neither wavering or showing any sign of hesitation, “Of course.”

“Then let’s get ready to go to school.”

///

The three soon made their way off to the Academy, after Vex changed into something more appropriate for this occasion, looking more as she had when meeting with the local dignitaries. The small group stood out amongst the crowds as they walked through Blumenthal, several passersby gawking as they made their way through, but upon reaching Rexxentrum, no one paid them any mind. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the gates of the Academy, tended to by two figures in, what looked to be mostly decorative, plate armor. The one stood on the left side of the gate stepped forward as they approached, “State your business.”

Allura, who had been leading the pack, stepped up, standing tall against the much larger guard, “Lady DeRogna is expecting me. She is set to give us a tour of the grounds.”

The guards looked to each, seemingly unaware of whatever this stranger was talking of. As the lead guard opened their mouth to speak, they were promptly cut off by the sound of the gate opening behind them. From the gate emerged a lithe, fair skinned Elven woman, whose silhouette was widened by her flowy, brilliant emerald and black robes. As she stepped up to the group, she turned and shot a serious glare at both guards, causing them both to suddenly stand down. “I can take it from here,” she announced pointedly before turning her eye to Allura. As she looked down, her features melted into a somewhat softer expression, but it was obvious that warmth was not something she often showed. “How lovely it is to finally meet you, Allura, after all these years of correspondence,” she cooed, gently taking both Allura’s hands in her own with an unearned familiarity, “Come, let me escort you and the Lord and Lady de Rolo to my offices.” 

Vex gestured to speak up, but was interrupted by DeRogna before she could, “You’re wondering how I know your names, I assume?” she paused and let out a knowing chuckle, “While many in Wildemount may be none the wiser, I am keenly aware of Vox Machina’s exploits, and I must say, Lady Vex’ahlia, I am rather impressed. I’d love to hear some of the stories you and your husband may have to share, but first, let’s get somewhere a little more comfortable.” 

DeRogna led the three through the wide arched doors of the Academy which, at this point in the day, was teeming with life. As they walked, bobbing and weaving through the many students and faculty, DeRogna began to talk, occasionally looking back at the group as she did. Vex was unsure if this was to maintain a semblance of friendliness or to make sure they were actually listening to her blather on about the tedious history of this place. She didn’t much care either way, but still she kept an attentive appearing eye. 

“A good number of our students are at their midday break at the moment, but they should be returning to their studies soon,” DeRogna paused as she reached a large, wooden door at the end of the hall, turning to the group, “When you informed me that you were looking for an apprentice, Allura, a few students popped into my mind. Would you like me to have them called to my chambers for you to meet with them?”

“I appreciate your considerations, but I have some _specific_ criteria that I’m keeping an eye for, something,” Allura paused to choose her words carefully, “indescribable. I am a woman of learning myself, trusting facts over pure instinct, but sometimes there is a certain enigmatic magnetism about a person that I can’t help ignore. I think it’s best if I see some students in session. Get to know them in that sort of setting.” 

DeRogna nodded carefully, her face turning a hint sour as she slowly turned back to the door, “As you wish.” 

Instead of pulling out a key to unlock the great door, DeRogna waved a glowing hand at it’s knob for a few seconds, disarming whatever arcane lock had been placed on it. Vex watched with a keen eye as DeRogna worked, cursing that she did not better understand these magics. However, she was pleased to find that Allura had the same idea, Vex catching her eyes looking at the incantation as well. 

Upon the door being unlocked, DeRogna led the group into what laid beyond; a vast library filled with could possibly have been tens of thousands of books. Although impressed, two of the three in the group managed to hide their wonderstruck looks, Percy opting to let his wide eyed glare be seen. 

DeRogna chuckled at the sight, “Yes, I know this collection is quite impressive, Lord de Rolo. Perhaps once we’re finished talking, you’d like to take a look through? Some works, of course, are off limits to anyone but the faculty, but for the most part, you are allowed free reign of this library, and believe me, that is a privilege very few get.”

Percy let out a scoffed laugh, quirking half a smile as he continued gazing upon the many tomes, “And this is your office?”

“Well, technically speaking, yes,” she began, leading the group deeper down the many aisles of shelves, “but I do share it with a few of our other senior staff members. In fact, do you mind if we make a small detour before heading to my chambers?” 

“Of course,” Vex supplied quickly, realizing that perhaps this question was for Allura, but continuing anyway, “We have all the time in the world.”

With a glance back at Vex and a curt nod, DeRogna turned off from the direction she was heading and led the group to a door along one of the side walls. 

“This will only take a moment, I promise,” she said in a slight whisper. She turned, rapping a single knuckle against the door, opening it slightly before even waiting for an answer. DeRogna tucked her head in, her speech muffled from the other side. Pulling back out after a moment, DeRogna looked to the group, her hand still on the door, “Come, here’s your first chance to see some of our students in action.”

Opening the door fully, the room was revealed to be a small, intimate study, no bigger than the room Percy and Vex had shared at the Inn. Inside the room were three figures; an older man stood at a large, wooden desk, dressed in similar, but less brightly colored, robes to DeRogna; and two young students, a boy and a girl, each sat at a school desk, with an empty desk between them. 

“Sorry to intrude on your personal lessons, Trent,” DeRogna spoke quickly, not beating around the bush despite the apologies she offered, “but I just need two things and I’ll be gone. One, I still need the blueprints for that fact finding mission of yours. Tomorrow night is fast approaching and I’d rather not be left in the dark on it. And two, I’d like to introduce you to Arcanist Allura Vysoren and her compatriots, Lord and Lady de Rolo. Everyone, this is Archmage Trent Ikithon, our resident Transmutation magic expert, and these are his students, who have proved worthy enough of our Archmage’s private sessions.” 

DeRogna stepped aside, letting the older man approach the group. Trent looked at the group for a moment before offering a hand to Allura, and a simple nod to the de Rolos. He flashed the barest of smiles to them before speaking, “It is a pleasure to meet you, but I must confess, I am not going to be of the greatest company at the time because I am in the middle of a very important discussion with my students here.”

DeRogna turned to look to the students, her eye catching the empty desk, “Having an important discussion without your star pupil?”

At that, the young girl laughed, muttering, “That trottel is the star pupil?” 

“Ms. Vergiften,” Ikithon’s voice rung seriously through the small room, not loud, but commanding, “I would appreciate you not embarrassing yourself, and this Academy, in front of guests.”

A silence hung in the room briefly as the girl sunk slightly, her arms folded and a contemptuous look on her face as she mumbled out an apology to her instructor. 

Vex turned a narrowed eye towards this young girl. She was no older than eighteen, but could have been younger with her round cheeks that gave her a very youthful face. However, it was not her appearance that struck Vex, but her accent, along with Ikithon’s. It was an accent she had been hearing for a few days now, but not in this part of the Empire. A number of questions bubbled in her head, but before she could speak, Ikithon began again.

“Mr. Ermendrud should be right back,” he explained coldly to DeRogna, “I was just having him fetch me something from the reserves. As for the blueprints, that is what we are discussing now. The full schematics should be on your desk within the hour, that is, if Mr. Ermendrud ever returns. I sent that boy out ages ago!”

Just as Ikithon finished speaking, the door behind the three opened slightly, Percy having to step away to let the person in. Everyone’s eyes turned, with Vex’s nearly bulging out of her head as she saw the sight before her. It was him. 

The boy stood frozen in the doorway, a large green book clutched to his chest as he looked up at the visitors in the room, trying desperately not to meet Vex’ahlia’s gaze after seeing her. Vex suppressed the urge to reach out to him, to place a comforting hand on his arm, but only just barely. Seeing her discomfort, Percy grabbed his wife’s hand, squeezing it to will her to be strong. 

“Ah, Mr. Ermendrud, nice of you to join us again,” Ikithon sneered sarcastically, breaking the tension that he did not know had been created in the room, “Please come take your seat so we don’t waste anymore time.” 

The boy remained where he stood for a moment too long, trying to regain his composure upon once again seeing the kind strangers who had “helped” him the day prior. Shaking off his nerves, he turned his face stoic, walking over to Ikithon to hand him the book he had retrieved before taking his seat. 

“Okay, we shan’t bother you anymore,” DeRogna perked up, “I’ll let you four get back to your discussions. Come, you three, we can head to my office now.”

As DeRogna pushed through the small group to get to the door, Vex found that she could not take her eyes off of the boy, who looked so different from the day before. However, it did not take much for her to see that his stoic face was just a front. The fear in his eyes when he entered the room told her all she needed to know. As the group was lead out, Vex was the last to leave, trying to hold her eyes on the boy for as long as possible. Just as she turned away to close the door, he finally looked to her, their gaze meeting briefly. There was now no doubt in her mind that this boy needed her help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come yell at me on tumblr @lesbeauan


	4. Chapter 4

_Ermendrud._

The name rung in Vex’s head. This was the boy she was searching for, with his fiery red hair and mournful blue eyes. 

There was something mystical about this boy that Vex could not explain, the certain ineffable quality that she thought, perhaps, was what Allura had told DeRogna that she had been searching for. That, of course, had just been a small, finely threaded lie in their larger scheme, but there lay some truth behind it. The thing was, Vex had no care for this boy’s magical talents, at least so far as it extended to her want of aiding him. She didn’t care if he were a wizard or a simple village boy. She just wanted to help him.

Upon leaving Ikithon’s private study, the group made their way towards the far corner of the large library, reaching a door with the tour leader’s name embossed across it. Though the walk was no longer than a minute or so, Vex had managed in that time to squeeze her husband’s hand red with the immense tension she was feeling. He winced slightly at the pain, but swallowed his protests and let her continue.

The door swung open and revealed a room much larger than the study they had been in, the walls made of shelves that housed more books, as if the supply just outside the door might run dry. At the far end of the room was a large, solid dark wood desk, filled with neatly stacked papers and other meticulously organized tid-bits. The room had no personal effects to give any hint of what DeRogna was like outside of her work, and it was presumed that this was intentional. 

“Please, come, take a seat,” DeRogna said, gesturing to a matching three piece set of fine emerald furniture, the color darker but equally as brilliant as the green in her robes. Two single seats sat on either side of a longer, padded bench, the two chairs angled to face the desk. Allura complied quickly, taking one of the single seats and promptly placing herself at the edge of it to be closer to DeRogna’s grand desk. Vex, on the other hand, hesitated, still stuck in the tangled thoughts in her head. Percy, seeing her pause, pushed her forward, leading Vex to the bench where he placed her down before walking behind her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. 

“Why don’t you take a seat, as well, Lord de Rolo?” DeRogna asked, eyeing the seat beside his wife.

“I’m fine,” Percy responded, flashing a placating hand before returning it to Vex’s shoulder, beginning to rub tenderly into it, “I just want to make sure my wife is okay. We’ve been here a few days and still this time difference is getting to her.”

“Oh, what a shame,” DeRogna replied, her pitiful tone not matching her flat affect, “The downside of teleportation magic. It’s a wonderful tool for the travel but a pain in the arse for long stays. Well, if you need anything to help remedy your ills, let me know, Lady Vex’ahlia.”

There was no reply from Vex who, although looking in the Elven woman’s direction, was not quite with the conversation. Instead, Percy supplied, “She should be fine, just needs to sit for a few minutes.” 

“Very well then. Why don’t we get down to business?” DeRogna hummed as she grabbed a small stack of papers from the top of one of the piles, “I know you said you’d rather look on your own, but I have here the transcripts of some of the students I had in mind…”

The voice trailed off in Vex’s ears as she continued to attempt to parse through her many rushing thoughts. With the heavy pressure of Percy massaging rhythmically into her shoulder, Vex was able to steady her shallow breaths to a healthier count, slowing the speed of her mind in the process. 

_Ermendrud._

She needed a first name. Calling the boy by his surname seemed so clinical. This mission was bound to get her in close quarters with the boy, she needed to know what to call him. She wanted to call him by his given name when she met him again. She didn’t want to appear as stuffy as her title might make her seem. Most of all, she wanted him to know the real Vex’ahlia, not just some affluent lady from another continent who’s too nosy for her own good. 

No, this was not the time for self-doubt. This was a time for planning, a time to come up with some way to get to this boy and do what was needed to be done to make him safe. Whatever that may mean. 

Vex then realized she knew next to nothing about this boy, just his surname and that he was a student at this strange academy. However, she did also know that he was a kind son. Vex hoped that one day, when her boys were older, that they would be as thoughtful. She also hoped to never see the fear that she saw in his eyes in theirs. 

She needed to speak with him soon, so she had to act quick.

“Pardon me,” Vex’ahlia spoke up, seemingly interrupting the flow of some sort of conversation.

DeRogna barely stifled the groan that passed between her taut shut lips, “Yes, Lady Vex’ahlia?”

“I-I don’t mean to interrupt,” she continued, shaking somewhat out of her trance like state, “But those three students in the Archmage’s study, could you tell me more about them?”

“Very well,” she droned, falling back into her chair as she brought her steepled fingers to her chest, “Those three bright minds have been with us for a number of years, having all been selected for scholarships after demonstrating a prowess for the arcane at such young ages without any formal study beforehand. When the Archmage noted their talents, he took them under his wing and has been personally tutoring them for nearly a year now. They are all on their way towards their graduation from the Academy rather soon, with Mr. Ermendrud being at the top of their class, but they first have quite a grueling… test in front of them before that.” 

“Well, if they are as studious as you make them seem, I don’t see why they shouldn’t pass with flying colors,” Vex smiled, feeling oddly proud that the boy was being praised, “Could he possibly be the one you’re looking for, Allura?” 

As Vex turned to the other woman to give her some sort of signal that he was the one, DeRogna interjected, “I’m afraid Mr. Ermendrud, as well as Ms. Vergiften and Mr. Schnitt, are off limits to this apprenticeship offer. I doubt the Archmage would be pleased if all of his hard work was poached from him.”

“Of course,” Vex attempted not to let her disappointment be heard in her voice, “Could we perhaps maybe still shadow them? If they are the best of the best, I’m sure the can show us others here of similar prowess.” 

DeRogna let out a sharp exhale, her patience with Vex’s demands, that contradicted with her own plans, seeming to wear thin, “The Archmage may have them for a time, as he has some important plans that are time sensitive to discuss with them,” she paused, considering how much she wanted to allow her guests to see and know of the Academy, “but, if it is alright with the three of them, it is alright with me.”

“That’s wonderful!” Vex beamed, “I’m sure they will help us find the perfect match for Allura.”

“I’m sure they will, Lady Vex’ahlia,” DeRogna replied, her tone unenthused. 

The conversation then continued as DeRogna had originally intended, as if Vex didn’t already make up her mind about how the rest of their visit was going to go down. As soon as this meeting was over, she would head back to the Archmage’s study and find the boy. Hopefully he wouldn’t be resistant to their help.

As the Lady continued to talk, Vex presented herself with an air of attentiveness, not so much listening to her words, but watching her body language. She had already gathered that DeRogna was a stiff, rather serious woman, but she was curious to know what laid beneath the surface. She obviously knew the boy well, she hoped that his gifted mind meant that she treated him with more kindness than she had her guests, but Vex was hesitant to believe that. This woman did not seem the type to openly display any warmth or affection. 

Still, she hoped at least the boy was being treated well. However, knowing what she knows about this Academy and what the people who run it are capable of, she doubted that everything was rainbows and sunshine. 

After about a half hour of listening to the Elven woman drone on, a knock at her door interrupted her. 

“Come in,” DeRogna bellowed from her seat. 

Slowly, the door creaked open and in stepped the boy himself, a thick, rolled tube of paper in his hand. Meekly, he stepped forward after closing the door behind him, trying not to show his nerves as the three guests all turned their eyes to him. As he finally met DeRogna’s inquiring eye, he stood up taller and steadied himself to talk. “Uh, Mistress DeRogna, Master Ikithon instructed me to come deliver his schematics to you,” he paused as he rushed forward, handing off the rolled papers to the Lady, “Everything is set to occur tomorrow night. He has high hopes that this will go as well as Astrid’s, I mean, Ms. Verfigten’s test.” 

DeRogna nodded as she placed the paper down on her desk, “I have no doubt in my mind that you will do well tomorrow. I have the utmost faith in you, young man.”

Ermendrud smiled sheepishly, bowing slightly as he turned to leave. However, before he could, DeRogna stopped him, sighing, somewhat miffed by what she was about to say. “Mr. Ermendrud, before you go, are you done with Master Ikithon for the day?”

“Ja...” he replied hesitantly, not knowing what to expect from the Mistress.

“Then... would you do this Academy a great honor by showing our guests here around? They are looking to get to know some of the students and I’m sure you can show them our prime elite.”

Ermendrud turned to the group that sat before him, all of their eyes trained on him. He hadn’t gotten a proper look at the other two, having wanted nothing more than for all of them to have disappeared when he found them in Ikithon’s study. He knew how to read people, to know what made them tick, he had been trained to do that. However, at the moment, he couldn’t focus on anything but the Half-Elven woman who seemed to be taking as much of keen interest in him as he had in her. He turned to look back at DeRogna, “It would be my pleasure.” 

“Wonderful!” DeRogna clapped her hands together as she leaned forward in her chair, “I do actually have some work that needs attending to, so would you mind showing them around now?”

“Of course,” the boy replied stoically, nodding his head slightly at the Lady before turning back to the guests once more, “If you don’t mind, may we stop by my dormitory first? I just need to go retrieve something and we can be on our way.” 

“Not at all,” Vex supplied quickly, now more attentive than she had been the entire time at the school. 

The three stood and said their cold, faux-pleasant goodbyes to DeRogna as the young man lead them out of the room, the group barely able to keep pace as he strode off. Vex, not wanting to waste a moment, attempted to walk by his side as he led them out of the grand library.

“Before anything, what’s your name, young man?” Vex held her tongue from adding ‘I know you already know mine’ to the end. 

“You heard the Mistress, I am Ermendrud,” he responded, quickly adding a “ma’am” as he kept his eyes trained forward.

“But what about your given name? I don’t know many boys your age who like being referred to as a ‘Mr.’.” 

“I am not like many boys my age,” Ermendrud fought back the urge to peer up at her. 

“Of course not,” Vex’ahlia smirked at his cockiness, “But still, I would appreciate to know your first name. I’m not big on formalities unless necessary. Don’t futz around with all this Lord and Lady nonsense with myself and my compatriots. I am Vex’ahlia, Vex, if you prefer, and that is my husband, Percy, and our friend, Allura,” she paused, hesitating about what she was to say next, “Hopefully we can all be friends here.”

At that, the boy stopped, Vex nearly tripping at the suddenness of the break. His eyes met the floor as he stood stark straight, trying to consider his next move. Vex peered at him curiously, trying to work out what his mind was currently doing. He sighed, sounding resigned as he turned his bright blue eyes up to Vex. “Bren.”

“Bren?”

“Ja, my name is Bren," he said pointedly, articulating each word, "Bren Aldric Ermendrud.” 

Vex’ahlia smiled warmly at him, “Well, Bren, I am certainly looking forward to getting to know you during my time here.” 

_Bren_ , she thought. What a lovely name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about this story (and CR, and just in general) @Lesbeauan on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. Initially I just hit a bit of a snag with some writer's block, but then some personal stuff got in the way too. Thankfully, things seem to be all good now. Hoping to get back into the momentum of writing this fun story and will try to restart my original one chapter a week plan. Enjoy!

“I do not know what you are expecting of this tour, Miss, but, if I may be frank, I do not have much time for comradery.” 

The young boy and woman stood outside of the dormitory door, a silent standoff bubbling beneath the surface. Both knew there was more going on here than what was being let on, but neither knew the other’s side of this story. Vex wasn’t going to back down and let this boy, Bren, she now knew, get rid of her so easily. 

“We do not wish to waste your time here,” she began, folding her arms and standing her ground, “I understand you have a big exam to study for, but what’s the harm in me wanting to get to know a bright, young scholar like yourself?”

“There is no harm, I suppose,” Bren spoke with an undertone of suspicion, “but I am just curious as to why.”

As Vex opened her mouth to speak, the rest of her party joined the two, both looking curious, and a touch annoyed from having to chase the other two down. 

“Are we interrupting something here?” Percy cocked an eyebrow as he took in his wife’s body language, “We can step away if you two need a moment.” 

“Don’t be silly, darling,” Vex relaxed as she hopped over to Percy, laying a quick kiss on his cheek, hanging onto him as she looked towards the boy, “Young _Bren_ and I were just having a nice conversation.” 

Bren squirmed at the intonation of his name, as if it was now somehow dirty. He could not understand why this woman was making him feel so uncomfortable, something about her was getting under his skin. He felt insecure. He had not felt that way in a long time. 

She had been kind to him yesterday, and he did not want to take the kindness for granted, but he felt there might be some sort of ulterior motive behind the seemingly altruistic action. He knew he had to keep his guard up. He knew he had to be an impenetrable wall. He could do that. But then why was it so hard for him to look up at her? 

There was the obvious reason, the reason that made the Archmage call him “weak” and say that he was just coming up with excuses. The same excuse which gave him an unquenchable thirst for arcane knowledge and the nearly airtight memory to recite it back with ease. It was not a weakness then, no, it was just how his brain worked. But no, it was not that, this was something more. 

Taking a deep breath, Bren looked up at the three guests, fighting against his internal urge to look away. He kept his gaze steely, but still, something else was there to give away his nerves. Just as the de Rolos had seen him do the day before, he began to nervously tug at his shirt sleeve. However, this time, Vex got a glance at something more.

“Bren,” Vex said as her face fell into a look of worry, reaching down towards the boy, “what’s that under your sleeve?” 

Vex crept toward the boy slowly, as if not to spook him like an injured deer. Peeking out from the long, crimson sleeve was the beginning of a white wrap, a bandage, Vex supposed. However, she could not get a good enough look before Bren pulled the arm away, tucking it behind himself a little to defensively for Vex’s liking. And then there was that look again, there and then gone in an instant. Vex hated seeing that look. 

“Did someone hurt you?” she asked, her tone soft and face riddled with concern.

“Nein, ach, no no,” Bren stuttered, unsure of why he faltered when he had his answer to this question locked in his head, “Just... a mishap during some training. It is still tender, is all.” 

Vex wanted nothing more than to push forward, to get the truth behind the obvious lie, but she understood that perhaps he was not ready to talk about that yet. She didn’t want to push too hard and risk losing him completely. 

Feeling trepidatious, Vex turned to Percy and Allura, each wearing their own look of uncertainty and worry. Percy’s look then shifted to pensive, Vex could see the bubbling of an idea behind his eyes. The pondering look still on his face, Percy took a bold step forward, approaching the boy.

_“You are Zemnian, yes?”_

A foreign tongue spilled out from between Percy’s lips, a language Vex had never heard him speak before. It was almost comical how both Vex and Bren cocked a quizzical eyebrow at the man at nearly the exact same time, both curious as to Percy’s sudden dialectical skill. 

_“Yes, I am,”_ Bren responded slowly in the same language, _“Is there some sort of issue with that?”_

Percy relaxed into a self-satisfied grin, his idea, perhaps, proving worthwhile, _“Not at all. I was just curious. My family, a few generations back, is, as well, and came from a place not too far from here. I learned the language as a child, but it has been years since I have practiced.”_

 _“Interesting... Well, your accent could use a little work, but your grammar is spot on,”_ Bren’s face began to brighten, his cheeks filling with the warmth of his familiar native tongue. 

_“That is good to know,”_ Percy respond, shooting a quick glance over at a still perplexed Vex. _“By the state of your accent, I am partial to guess this comes to you a little more naturally than Common. Would you prefer this? I can translate for our friends.”_

Bren shook his head, _“No, that is not necessary, but it is kind of you to offer. I do miss speaking this beautiful language, but Common is the language of this school,”_ he paused briefly, “So Common it shall be.”

Percy nodded, flashing a friendly smile at the boy, “Very well, but the offer still stands.”

Bren’s own smile widened slightly at the other man, a hint of nervousness around the edges of it. “Now, if you all do not mind, I am going to retrieve something from my room and then we can continue on,” Bren disappeared behind his door in a flash, but not before sneaking another curious glance Percy’s way.

“What was all that?” Vex asked as she approached her husband.

“Finding common ground,” Percy boasted, “I figured it was worth a shot.” 

“You got him to smile, that’s definitely worth something,” Vex herself smiled, glad to have gotten even just a glimpse of Bren in a more relaxed and authentic state, “That was a really good move, he seemed really happy to be speaking… what language was that?”

“Zemnian,” Percy supplied, “it’s a predominant language spoken in Blumenthal, I thought it was worth a shot to see if he spoke it. Although, he does seem hesitant about speaking it here.”

“Why do you think that would be?” This time it was Allura who spoke up, seemingly having to remind the pair that she was also there.

“As far as I know, Zemnian is not considered a ‘proper’ language, for lack of a better term,” Percy replied with a grumble, “it’s considered a peasant’s language, not something that would be spoken in a place like this.”

“Well, now that we know he is at the top of his class, I think it is safe to assume that he is here on a scholarship,” Vex added, “So, we are dealing with a very smart young man who probably did not grow up with great means and is probably in a great deal of trouble. How shall we proceed?” 

///

He could breathe now, behind closed doors and away from those people. It was strange how the solitude that had brought him anxiety as of late was now providing him with solace. Many restless nights had been spent in this room, pondering the coming days. Bren had reassured himself time and time again that he was doing the right thing; this was for the good of the Empire.

The Archmage had drilled tomorrow night’s plans into his mind over and over again, it was really all very simple, and yet… No, he could not have these doubts. 

Bren did not consider himself a patriot, he loved the Empire and what it stood for, but he believed patriotism was reserved for blind zealots. He knew better. He had been lucky to have the privilege of getting to know some of the inner machinations of his wonderful homeland, and the more he knew, the more he yearned to protect it. All of his training was going towards protecting it. Years of work, finally beginning to pay off in these last few months. He was starting to become the man he always wished to be.

Then why was the sight of a simple necklace breaking him so?

The piece of jewelry had caught his eye the day before, he had not thought much of it, or so he thought. It was not until the half-elven woman interrupted him that he realized just how transfixed he was on the pendant, the bright stone at its center particularly catching his eye. It was a beautiful piece, he had seen others like it at the many harvest festivals of his youth, but this was the first time he may have been able to actually afford it. 

But why would he buy it knowing the plans for the coming days? 

Perhaps it was as an apology, to both himself and his mother, for what he was about to do. But it had to be done. He could not let the safety of the Empire be compromised, no one was exempt from punishment for this crime. Not even his parents. 

He looked once more at the necklace, laying in a small, open box on his desk, a handwritten note beside it. His thumb brushed across the square of paper, written in his fine handwriting were the words “Abba und Eema, ich liebe dich. Liebe, dein schatzi.” 

He sighed heavily, he had to do what was right. Taking the necklace out of its box, Bren placed the pendant in his tunic pocket, having it in his hand made him feel strangely safe. Perhaps that would get him through this day with these peculiar visitors before he would return to his childhood home the following morning for his final test. 

It would have to work. He had to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @Lesbeauan
> 
> For any German speakers out there, please feel free to let me know if my little bit of "Zemnian" at the end is incorrect (although the use of "Abba" and "Eema" is personal choice, not a mistake). Tried to keep it as short as possible as to avoid google translate messing with it.


End file.
